


The Key

by 1storywriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1storywriter/pseuds/1storywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you moved into your home, there was a key on your bed. You took a liking to it and kept it around your neck. When you find yourself in trouble, your key flashes and a mysterious boy with viridian eyes appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

You groggily blinked open your blearily eyes to the opposing sun. You groaned and turned the other way in your warm bed, not ready to get up yet. You tried to recall your last remnants of the dream you were just in, but all you could remember we're bright spots of color and mumbled voices, neither definable. 

You were just about to drift back to sleep when the door bell rang. As you rose from your bed, your legs swinging off and touching the cold floor, you made your way to the door. As you looked through the peephole, you could see a telemarketer. You sighed staggering back from the door and headed towards the kitchen. Since you were already up, you figured there was no way you would be able to go back to sleep, instead, you put on a kettle and headed back into your room to get dressed and wash your face. 

0o0

As you were washing your face, a key showed itself from around your neck. It glowed a bright coper when placed in the sun and you absolutely adored it. You had just finished putting it back into your shirt as your kettle went off, making you go back into your kitchen to prepare the tea. 

As you finally finished making the tea, you decided to sit down and watch some Netflix, a show you had started yesterday dying for attention. Your friend had told you about it and you had finally gotten around to watching it. It was Attack On Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin). As you were watching it, you were fiddling with the necklace around your neck. 

It turns out, when you had moved into your home, the key was waiting on the pillow of your bed with a note. It read, "I'll kill all of them". You knew it was really a rather gruesome note and you should have worried, but it didn't bother you. The key actually became a very prized procession to you. 

As you were watching, you had just noticed Eren being attacked by his father. Then there was the key. The key!!! You realized with sudden shock that the note was Eren from episode 2 saying, "I'll kill the titans. I'll kill all of them!!" The shock was starting to get to you until you said out loud, 

"I'm just going to go get some fresh air, I doubt that this could actually be connected. I bet this is just someone with a weird idea of a joke."

As you grabbed your bag, wallet, keys and phone, you left, locking up and hopping into the car heading towards a nearby café. 

0o0

As you made your way inside, the warm air embracing you from the winters icy hands, you decided to order a drink. Walking up to the barista, you smiled at his nice smile. As you ordered, noticing his name tag. It was Marco. As you zoned in on his face, you swore that you had seen him from somewhere before, but there was a lot on your mind, so you let it slip. 

A you got your drink and sat down, you decided that it wouldn't be so bad as to work on some work that you had. Since you were an art student, there was a lot of work to be done, so you dug it out of your bag, starting to work. 

0o0

As you were leaving the café, it was getting darker and colder. You quickly pulled out and headed off. As you were driving, something didn't sound right. Your suspicions were confirmed when your car started to slow down. As you veered over to the side of the rode, seven profanities left your mouth. You angrily got out of your car and approached the now steaming hood of your car. 

As you opened the hood, you realized, there was no way an art student could figure out what was wrong with your car's engine. As you stood there in the frigid nights air, you pulled out your phone to see if you could call a tow truck. 

You realized with slight fear, your phone was dead. You growled and let out some more profane words before heading back inside your car to retrieve some of your stuff. As you pulled out your bag, you closed the door and locked it, starting to head to the nearest building. 

Since you weren't on the main drag, there wasn't a lot of stores nearby, and that stayed open to 9:00 in the evening. As the temperature kept dropping, you pulled your coat closer to yourself. Suddenly, there were some people that appeared in front of you and you quickly walked past them, not wanting to get attention and to get home as fast as possible. Unfortunately, that's not what you got. 

"Hey" one of the voices said. "Come back here and we'll show you a good time." 

You ignored them as they kept trying to get you to come back, earning them to follow you. As their voices grew angrier, your pace sped up. It soon turned into an all out sprint as you realized they were drunk and crazy. You decided to keep running, heading in and out of streets until you were faced with a dead end. 'A dead end!!?' You thought in despair. 

As they closed in on you, you quickly grasped the key around your neck, praying. Praying, that someone would help you. As you looked at them longer, you realized with fear that they had guns. And guns were never good in the hands of drunks. You backed up and your back hit the wall, your hand still grasped your key closely, still praying. 

As they were finally in your face, the strong smell of liquor hit you like a tidal wave. As one made its way closer, twirling your hair between his grubby fingers, you were in utter disgust as well as terror. As the guy started to move his face closer and closer until he was kissing your neck roughly, you were paralyzed. It felt like there was no escape. As you tried to pull away as you regained your bearings, a gun was slowly placed to your abdomen. 

"Don't you dare move. If you do, I can't guarantee my finger may slip." The man spoke in a vulgar voice. 

As he spoke though, a growing sensation was growing in your body, a very scared thought but in your position, the only way out. 

"I'll kill all of them. Every last one of them."

As you thought this, the key grew warmer and warmer until there was a sudden flash as well as the sound of a gun firing. As you slumped to the ground, a sudden almost unbearable pain made its way to your shoulder. You grasped it tightly and started to watch what was going on. 

As you stared in the dim lit alley, there stood a person in front of you, around your age too. As he stood there, the other men seemed to be muttering among themselves until one fired their gun. The boy easily dogged it and the bullet landed next to your head and you quickly decided it would be best to move out of the firing zone. 

As you stood up and moved behind a dumpster, you noticed how the boy fought, it was like martial arts, but more gutsy and he always avoided the guns. Finally he knocked the gun out of the guys hand and knocked him out and turned towards the others. They looked at him then at their fallen comrade before running away with their tails between their legs. 

You would have laughed if you weren't so scared. You noticed as the boy turned around and made eye contact with you. The little moonlight that was there shone on him and you noticed his amazingly blue green eyes and the dark brown mop of hair on his head. 

As he started walking towards you, you felt your heart start to speed up, for reasons you didn't even know, but you swear you knew him from somewhere. As he kneeled in front of you, his eyes still in contact with you he spoke with a soft caring voice, but it held firm. 

"Are you alright?" You simply nodded and asked a question of your own. 

"W-where did you c-come from?!" Your voice was a little shaky but you had a right to know. He just suddenly showed up!!

He chuckled before he went and pointed towards your necklace. The key. Your head was spinning. Then it clicked. The boy looked really familiar for a reason. He was Eren Jaeger. You had to be sure though. 

"What's your name?" you asked wearily, fearing your suspicions would be confirmed.

He smiled before he replied. "Eren. Eren Jaeger."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one-shot. I was going to do more, but i decided against it. Please forgive any grammatical errors. Also, please leave a review or kudos, they're much appreciated!! ;)


End file.
